


Five Days

by catastrophage, ToastyMage



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Canon Divergence, Collaboration, Everybody Lives, First Times, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Smut, s03ep09
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophage/pseuds/catastrophage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyMage/pseuds/ToastyMage
Summary: Instead of exiling Troy after the shootout, Madison can convince Taqa to put the boys under arrest. They have a moratorium of five days... five days, just the two of them.





	Five Days

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story is basically porn. If you like reading porn, this is for you!
> 
> All thoughts, actions and dialogue of Nick were written by ToastyMage.  
> Likewise, Troy was written by catastrophage.  
> The chapters are pieced together and edited by both of us.
> 
> We hope you enjoy it! ♥

**Five Days**

**Chapter One - In the Shower**

"Maaaan... I'm jealous. It's kinda not fair." Nick reached up to touch Troy's hair, let his fingers run through the soft curls. They were both in an amicable mood, resting on the sofa in Jeremiah's old study. Only the broken windows still told the violent story of what had happened the night before.

It had been Madison's idea to place the boys under detention in the big house. With her gone to the trading post, the house was empty. Jake had agreed to remove all weapons, and he had tried to cheer up their mood by suggesting they'd read something for a change. Troy had almost dug his grave, once more, claiming that he had _already read all books of big Otto's library_ and also, that he would _find a gun left over and shoot the guardsmen_. Maybe it was thanks to Nick's patience, and his constant muttering of _"we won't fight, we will sit it out, we want peace"_ that Taqa agreed to wait for Madison's return before deciding on their sentences. 

_Death row,_ as Troy called their detention. He didn't let it dampen his mood, however. He was still happy he wasn't alone in this, and he didn't leave Nick's side for the rest of the day. So they ended up on the sofa, and for the first time in a while, took their time to look at each other.

"Wish my hair was as luxurious. See? Perfection." Nick held a strand of Troy's hair up straight and let it slip out of his fingers again to watch it curl. 

The older rolled his eyes at the touch and then regarded Nick's shaggy mane. "If you just kept your hair trimmed neatly, it wouldn't break as much."

"Hey I _try,_ okay?" Nick protested, tilting his head. They had all the time in the world, for as long as Madison was gone. "Actually," he started, shifting on the sofa. "I mean, would you do it for me?"  
Troy's head rose with interest. There was a spark in his eyes, barely visible, and he listened to Nick who kept talking. "You have an eye for... what looks good. I'd trust you with these locks."

Without saying a word, Troy stood up. He reached out and grabbed Nick by the hood of his sweater. "Alright. Have you ever tried using conditioner?" Nick didn't even have a choice, Troy basically pulled him to the bathroom upstairs in the house and it was hard to tell if the older was playing a game with him, or if he was suddenly moody and annoyed. 

Either way, Nick couldn't help giggling. "Oooh, this should be an experience! Conditioner... I used such a thing, once upon a time. _Once._ "

With a determined look, the older searched the drawers and cabinets of the room for an old bottle of conditioner. Only his mom had used this regularly, but nobody ever threw things away on the ranch, unless it really went bad. The hair care in one hand, he returned his focus on Nick, who quickly muttered "Be careful you don't get it in my eyes, or I might scream."

A smile played around the corners of Nick's mouth. This was going to be interesting. He didn't resist when Troy shoved him into the shower, head first. Only when Troy turned on the water, apparently not caring about the temperature, nor about their clothes getting soaked, he let out a screak that turned into maniac laughter. Within just moments the situation had escalated, quite similar to the night of the hunt. 

"Oh _damn!_ A little icy there," Nick informed the other. "But... refreshing. Oh yeah, you're already exorcising the demons."

Hearing Nick laugh made Troy chuckle, too. He quickly closed his eyes when Nick started flinging water over his shoulders at him.

"You want more, yes?" Troy hissed and shoved the younger in fully... and just joined him there. They both got soaked, but neither seemed to mind it. They didn't even seem to care that they still had their boots on.

A mischievous grin on his lips, Nick turned around to face his partner in crime. _"Oh, you know it!"_  
He quickly made an offer. "I'll make you a deal...you wash my hair, and I'll wash yours. Seems fair, don't it?"

Troy didn't even reply. He just proceeded to squeeze some shampoo on his head. He massaged it into his scalp, and while his touch was affectionate, it was also a little rough. "If we still have water left after washing yours, maybe."

Nick purred softly, for once feeling all good with the situation. "You've got such a way with your hands... _damn_. Gotta make sure we have water left - I gotta return the favor."

He smiled as little suds started sliding down his face, while Troy applied the conditioner, focused on nothing else than Nick's hair and how to groom it. Eventually he replied, thoughtfully: "It's not like we need water if you want to give me a massage."

Nick flashed his brows at Troy's statement. "So, you'd be interested in one, is what you're saying?"  
He chuckled softly, before he let the water wash over his head. "You know all you ever need do is ask, my son." His eyes still closed, he playfully nudged his friend.

Once Nick's hair was all clean, Troy pushed him against the wall of the shower. He stood under the jet of water himself and started unbuttoning his shirt - a smirk on his lips, because he had the impression that Nick would like it.

"Well, now..." Nick growled, taking off his own shirt. Nick ran his tongue over his lips as he watched Troy undress, counting his blessings that they were in the shower together. And he stared hungrily at his chest. He was compelled to do so much in this moment, so much at once.

Troy’s expression had changed. He looked more aggressive now, more like he did when he was confronting strangers. More... charismatic. They both were soaked with cold water, but Troy didn't seem to freeze, he undressed his shirt and threw it out of the shower cabin, then ran his fingers through his wet hair, pushed it back, so that it wouldn't fall on his forehead. "So... should I wash the rest of you, too? Now that we're in here together..."

Troy had an interesting effect on the younger. A pleasantly dizzying effect. And he drank it up gladly. Nick pulled off his own shirt and tossed it aside as well. He then turned back to face the other with another smirk. "Got the energy for that? You know how damn dirty I get. Can't even keep my hair clean..." He stepped closer, and let his fingers roam Troy's hair.

"Is that so?" Troy's voice had gotten a little quieter when Nick touched him. His insecurity was showing through, even if just slightly. "You're that dirty?" He reached up with one hand to remove one of Nick's from his head, then the other. He held them up, and pressed his wrists against the wall, over Nick's head. He brought them together close enough that he could hold both of Nick's hands with one of his own, although of course the younger could have freed himself if he had wanted it. But Nick had no desire to leave this position. None at all. He found it completely intoxicating. And he couldn't help but happily shiver a little when Troy proceeded to pour some shower gel over his chest.

"Mmm...getting clean feels so damn good..." He grinned, and leaned forward to brush his lips against Troy's. Soft, but deliberate was the kiss. And Nick looked into those blue eyes as he smirked again, his mind filled with thoughts of pleasurable mischief. He leaned forward once more, and this time slowly licked the elder one's lips, doing all he could to tease, invite, and entice, as he lathered him up.

Troy did not answer the kiss, but he didn't pull back either. Kissing, to him, was something so intimate he had trouble doing it. He did come even closer, however. His body yearned for Nick's, and in his thoughts he justified it with the need to hold the younger in place, pressed against the wall of the shower. Nick wasn't offended that Troy didn't actively engage with his kiss. No, he could very readily sense that the elder one enjoyed it all the same, especially when he stepped closer. The electricity between them was already pronounced in most situations, but here, now... in the shower, Nick felt the jolts all through his body with a new intensity.

Troy stopped all movement for a moment and just looked at Nick, how he was trapped in the shower with him, half naked, and obviously enjoying it. "Do you know what you're doing?" he asked him. He tried to sound scornful, to cover up his insecurities. But his hand betrayed him, as it almost automatically found its way to Nick's belt.

"Do I ever know what I'm doing?" The younger one answered with a soft laugh, biting his own lower lip a bit. He held Troy's gaze, and his voice shifted in turn, as he responded next in a tone low with desire. "I know... that I want _you_. Have... for the longest time."

Nick barely got all of those words out before Troy's hand went to his pants to undo them. Long fingers fumbled with the button, and pulled open the fly. This was new for Troy. Nick saying that he wanted him, and also, someone actually wanting him. Someone he wanted, too. He still kept Nick's hands against the wall, out of his way. He didn't want the younger to touch him, not yet, not for as long as he still was... playing.

Nick gave a little whimper at the touch of his hand so close to his growing erection. And he arched his back slightly, pulling his lower body forward - and making his anticipation even more evident. His chest rose and fell with each breath. His heart pounded. And his eyes never left Troy's.

Finally, Nick's pants dropped to his knees... It wasn't all that easy for Troy to pull them down, with the wet fabric and just one hand, but at least the younger had a small build, and the pants had mostly been held up by the belt. Nick just grinned. He had longed for an encounter like this with his friend, and was now loving every second of it - including the restraint Troy maintained of his hands above his head as he rubbed him down with gel. There were lots of things Nick wanted to do in these moments, but for now...he was quite fond of the control Troy had over him. It thrilled him in ways he couldn't hope to articulate. Looks, movements, and sounds would be his best hopes for expressing it all. And he was never short of any of those things.

The shorts below came next. Troy just pushed them down a little, then he reached for the shower gel again and spread some over Nick's lower belly. With circling movements he rubbed it into his skin, and let his palm touch his erection through the fabric all casually. Nick writhed a bit against the shower wall in response, his body slightly twisting with delightful shivers. A little moan escaped his lips.  
"What do you want me for?" Troy asked with faked oblivion, betrayed by his wide grin. His eyes had found their way back to Nick's, after he had lowered his gaze to get rid of the pants and to spread more of the slippery, soapy liquid on him. Now he let his fingers wander into the shorts, to massage the skin down there as well.

Nick was caught somewhere between a snicker and another moan. "Mmm... damn... I think you know _exactly_ what," he muttered almost breathlessly. Nick was now doing his best to hold Troy's gaze as he did before, but struggled to keep his eyes from closing intermittently in pleasure as he felt his friend's fingers venture into his shorts. Down in his shorts, Troy closed his fingers around him, stroke him, now more purposefully. Nick pressed himself forward, against Troy's hand. Having his wrists pinned above him, especially in a moment like this, only added to his enjoyment. "I've had dreams, about us... like this," he confessed, his words growing raspier as fingers found his stiff flesh. Troy finally removed the restraint on Nick's hands, so he could pull down his shorts without letting go of his erection. "Dreams, yeah?" he repeated, placing one hand on Nick's hips, to push him back against the wall tiles. He enjoyed the little smacking noise the now naked ass cheeks made when they hit the wall... it was just a small detail, another sign of nakedness, of an intimacy he had not shared with anyone in a shower before. "You've dreamed of me washing you?" he continued to play stupid.

Nick's groan was both deep and breathy at Troy's fingers closed around him, stroking him. This was every bit like one of his many dreams - right down to the older one pushing him against the shower wall. As much as he loved having his wrists pinned over his head, he was glad now, too, to be able to wrap his arms around Troy. He let his fingers trail up and down his back, gently massaging as they went. Brown eyes bore into blue, eyelids fluttering with each tingle, every wave of pleasure. It was in the way Troy touched him now, but it was also in the way he spoke to him. His whispers. His voice... Nick had brought himself to climax to the sound of it in his mind more than once.  
"You've no idea... how many times I've woken up... with my hand down my pants, after thinking about you," he panted.

Oh yes the older had those dreams, too. Daydreams sometimes, when Nick approached him, that made him wonder why they couldn't just rip their clothes off and get to know each other in a... rough and hot way. He had always just played with him, picked on him, instead of pinning him against the storage shelves, pulling him behind a corner of their walls, tying him to a pillar of the porch. He had been too insecure maybe, or had not done it out of respect, because it would have been inappropriate. Because Nick might not have liked it, and he couldn't stand being turned down. But now he could not hold back anymore. Not when he knew Nick felt the same. Troy leaned in, gave Nick's erection a soft squeeze and whispered in his ear. "Tell me about your dreams, Nicky."

"I've dreamed about you... in here with me. You didn't even say anything, just came in…" he answered between gasps, leaning his head back. "Had me against the wall... put your hand on me... then you smiled and didn't stop working me until I came. Damn... then you joked about me getting the both of us so much _dirtier_ in a shower…" He smirked at his friend, his crooked grin equally full of lust, humor, and genuine contentment. But he wasn't finished. And he licked at his own lips again before continuing. "Mmm... I've also dreamed about... what it'd be like... to be tied to your bed. And locked inside the armory with you. I've never thought about anyone like I think about you."  
Troy bit his lips while he listened to Nick's ideas. Nick tied to his bed? Delicious. It was good to know that the younger would enjoy such things, good to know he was not alone, that it wasn't one-sided. He didn't want to interrupt him, so he just quietly continued stroking, slowly, softly, until Nick slowly leaned forward, and put his lips on Troy's neck, sucking on it. Licking. Alternating between the two. The sensation of hot lips against his skin - Troy let go of Nick's erection, he pulled him closer, reached one hand up into his hair, entangled his fingers in those wet, shaggy strands.

Then Nick lifted his head a bit to nibble on his earlobe, very gently biting it. "But the best part of all of my dreams... is when I hear you getting off _with_ me." It was the younger one's turn to whisper now, as he ran a hand down Troy's chest and then to his pants. He rubbed at his crotch, teasingly, quite eager to treat his friend to the same delicious sensations he enjoyed now.  
A suppressed moan escaped Troy's lips, almost a whimper. He took a step backwards, so that he could lean against another wall of the shower. One hand still in Nick's hair, the other on his back, he pulled him closer. He could feel the hand of the other man down there, and it felt good... he almost regretted not undressing earlier, the thick fabric was now a layer too much, the touch would feel even better without it. Troy's hand twitched, he had to hold himself back, had almost pushed Nick away and pulled down his own pants - but he felt like it would be against the rules. So instead he reached further down and groped Nick's ass, a smile creeping on his lips, because he felt dirty - and also liberated, free to do this, what he had not even dared to hope for before. "Go on," he whispered. "We can do that."

All of Troy's reactions got Nick even more excited. His hand and fingers abruptly leaving his flesh, only to pull him even closer against him, with the elder's back now upon another wall. That stifled moan... it stirred the younger one in a manner that was almost dizzying, but in the best possible way. He loved Troy's hand in his unruly hair, and he purred through another widening grin at the groping of his ass. Of course he noticed the little twitches under his playful touch as well, and knew exactly how to proceed. Nick didn't even say anything as he slowly sank down to eye level with the buttons and zipper on Troy's pants. He carefully undid them, and eased them down, leaving only his shorts. Before pulling them down as well, Nick leaned in to kiss his friend's erection through the fabric. Just once. But he was already thinking about all of the things he'd love to do with him, now that they'd finally arrived at this point together. There was a kind of freeing magic in such a realization. Troy's eyes widened. To have the other man on his knees before him was beyond the things he had imagined to happen. His lips felt amazing on his hard bulge and Troy could feel his knees getting weak already.

Nick sighed in satisfaction himself, as he pulled the shorts down next. His dark eyes grew wide with excitement and admiration as he beheld his friend's naked length. He glanced up at Troy with a little smirk, before taking him into his hand. Before standing back up, he leaned in once more to kiss the tip. This kiss lingered a bit longer than the first, with Nick letting his tongue dart through his lips twice to tease as well. Every touch of Nick's mouth against his crotch sent a pulse of pleasure through Troy's body. He wasn't going to last long like that, it was a completely new experience. That's why he was almost relieved when Nick stood up again, touched him with his fingers, rather than his tongue. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the cold wall tiles at his back to compose himself.

After standing back up, hand wrapped around Troy's length, Nick pressed closer to him. And whispered, in a delayed reply. "We can do _anything_." One hand now gently stroking him, the other went to Troy's face and caressed his cheek, cupping it as he ran his thumb along his skin. And brushed it over his lips.

Nick's hand on his face... Troy thought it felt so gentle, contrasting to the rest, somehow. Eyes still closed, he gave his thumb a soft peck. Nick smiled to himself when he felt the kiss on his thumb. And he marveled at just how beautiful Troy looked there with his eyes closed as he enjoyed his touch. He had long been fascinated with the younger Otto brother, fascinated with his presence, his mannerisms, even his stride. He took it all in, and regularly allowed his imagination to indulge his desires. But he still could never have expected that they would wind up together here now, realizing his private visions with every touch and ragged breath. Much of it felt like another dream that he had walked into somehow. And now that they were here, doing these things, he never wanted to stop. The part of him that reacted so predictably to substances that made him forget, twitched with piquing intrigue. But he didn't dare think on the implications now. No, not now.

Then Troy looked at the younger man through half closed lids, a smile on his lips. "Anything," he whispered in agreement. His cynical mind added _'as long as it takes no more than three minutes'_ but he made his thoughts shut up right there. His hand wandered to the faucet and he turned off the water, not even once looking away from Nick. "Alright." 

Nick held his gaze, and he grinned all the more when his hand found its way back into his hair. Troy liked the slight feeling of control he could get over the other this way. He pressed Nick's head against his own neck and shoulder, to have him stand as close as possible. His other hand went down between them, and he lined Nick's erection up with his own, pushed Nick's hand away softly, so he could stroke them both at the same time, at the same pace. Feeling his own hand would maybe help him not get over-excited in a way he'd find embarrassing, but feeling Nick so close was quite sensual, too. His rough breath became quiet sighs, and he almost moaned in Nick's ear.

Nick couldn't suppress a contented groan. The sensation of their stiff flesh pressed together was absolutely electrifying, and he rattled with delightful little chills. He licked his lips, exhaling into his neck. As the other began stroking them both, Nick's light gasps and sighs shifted to moans, which steadily grew louder. Deeper. And he leaned into Troy even more, feeling his own legs wobble a bit with building pleasure. The younger then pressed his lips to his friend's skin again, gently kissing and sucking on up his neck as he stood there. The hot breath of his moans followed each kiss and suckle, and he writhed some more under Troy's continuing strokes. He didn't know how long he would last like this himself - the excitement was of a new intensity for him altogether. But he savored every second of the closeness and the intoxicating touches. As his kisses moved up Troy's neck, they eventually found their way to his jaw line. 

A lot of composure was needed, for Troy not to sink down to his knees, or moan loudly. Between his breaths, some suppressed whimpers escaped his lips, and he wished he could silence them, too, because he thought they made him sound weak.

Nick would be lying if he said he didn't love Troy's whimpers. They only continued to heighten his arousal. And every moment he could hear them was a blessed one for him. He would do everything in his power to draw them out, for as long as he maintained his own control. Every little magic trick of his fingers or his lips... it was all on the table. He had half a mind to drag Troy away to the nearest bedroom and treat him to everything he knew. But ultimately, Nick was not in that kind of a hurry. He greatly enjoyed the sensual build-up. This _thing_ he recognized in himself, this slow-burning attraction had been emblematic of that, really.

Nick’s moans on the other hand sounded rough and deep and they sent shivers down Troy's body - he loved his voice. Maybe that was one of the reasons he always sought his company, one of the reasons he had such a crush on him. He didn't want those moans to stop, ever, but when Nick sucked at the skin of his neck, brushed his jaw line, it felt just as good. And then Nick's lips met his own again.

The younger had paused before he neared Troy's mouth. He recalled how just moments ago his kiss on the lips had not been answered. But he felt compelled to try it again - absolutely possessed to do so. And so, he gently grinned as his mouth neared the other's. And softly, almost sweetly, his lips brushed those of his friend, parted as they were from his sighs - and settled into another slow kiss.

It took Troy a moment to react. Kissing was the most intimate thing to do, in his understanding. Touching each other - he had done that before. He had grown up with other boys his age, and they had been lacking girls at the ranch, besides Charlie who was friend zoned by most because she either was their actual sister or as good as. But kissing? Not in his wildest dreams he would have dared to kiss Mike or Blake, even at the times he crushed on them. It could have been pretty awkward. So not to break the habit of _not_ kissing, he moved his head to the side just slightly, just so that Nick's lips missed him for their further efforts, and he pecked Nick's cheek instead. 

The younger felt a twinge of sadness when Troy turned his head a bit, missing most of his latest kiss. He wasn't sure what about it his friend felt compelled to avoid, but he didn't want to overwhelm him with his affection. He smiled gently when Troy gave him a peck on the cheek right after - Nick could go with that. He was easygoing in most things. And while he could certainly get riled up with desire - as he definitely had already in ways - he wanted it all to flow naturally.

And just then Troy realized how stupid he was, not to trust Nick with the kiss. They had gone this far and Nick had confessed how attracted he was to him. Troy stopped the movement down between them, just held them for a moment, and pressed his lips on Nick's. He answered the kiss, that Nick had given him, and the younger man’s heartbeat quickened and delectable chills shot down his back as he did so. He sighed dreamily as the elder nibbled his lip. And he responded vigorously when he felt his tongue press into his mouth. Troy went with intuition, hoped that he either did it right somehow, or that Nick would guide him patiently.

It was Nick's turn again, now, to bring his hand to Troy's hair, and twirl those soft curls around his fingers as he pulled him yet closer. His other hand slid from his friend's chest on up to his shoulder, caressing along the way. Nick gradually pressed his tongue further in, exploring, savoring the taste, and making sure to lick and softly suck the other's lips whenever he got the chance. He moved with an obvious hunger, breathing his stifled little moans into his mouth. He only paused the deep kisses very briefly to speak in a low whisper, and lock eyes with Troy once more. "...damn. I love this."

Nick tasted bitter, of coffee and cigarettes, and while Troy didn't particularly like the latter, it somehow matched what he would have imagined. He could absorb everything about Nick with another sense now, be even closer to him, merge into him. He almost forgot to continue stroking them, only when he could feel himself twitch, felt the need to push his hips forwards, he noticed and moved his hand on. Nick's moans vibrated nicely in his mouth, the hand in his hair, the closeness, it all was overwhelming, in a positive way. Troy's breath became shorter, his moans a little louder, faster. He let one of his fingers slip between their erections to create more friction, another sensation, for a couple of strokes. The kissing almost felt like he would suffocate, so Troy let go of Nick's mouth and his lips searched for his neck. He started sucking at his artery, leaving dark love bites, stronger with each stroke of his hand, until he bit Nick in the shoulder to silence a loud moan that was about to escape him, while shivers ran through his whole body.

There was no way Nick could have hoped to last much longer after Troy's intensifying and quickening moans, the way he resumed the simultaneous stroking, the way his lips so voraciously sucked his neck. The sounds, the sensations, the near-dreamlike quality of the entire experience...all combined to push Nick to that brink he'd all too often tripped over in private. Sharing such moments now with him felt so easy, so natural, and at the same time intoxicating. Bewitching. He felt those familiar shivers rattle through Troy as he pressed against him, and he grinned to himself as he, too, let another moan escape. His own breaths were shallower now, hitching when Troy soon bit his shoulder to stifle himself. The younger one rather loved his teeth on him like that, enjoying the desperation of it.

At that moment, Troy spilled over his hand and Nick's cock. When Nick saw and felt his friend finally release, it was the last push he needed to do the same. Nick shuddered and gasped, bracing against the elder one for support as his legs shook before he spilled in waves. For all of his consistently loud moans up to this point, his orgasm came with a raspy whimper of his own, and then a trembling yet deeply satisfied groan. He slumped against Troy as he caught his breath, lazily kissing the crook of his neck where his lips had come to rest. One hand remained in his hair, now softly massaging his scalp. "And they say... dreams don't come true... in the apocalypse." He chuckled softly between breaths. And then smirked as he glanced down between them, his whispers fading into an airy sigh. "Mmm... so damn... _good…_ "

Troy leaned against the wall tiles, out of breath himself. His legs felt so weak that he was about to just slide down the wall and sit in the shower tub, but Nick's weight leaning against him kept him standing. He lifted his hand, was about to hold Nick, hug him, but he realized it was sticky and slimy from just before. So he reached to his side, to turn on the water again. He wanted to surprise Nick, who would be standing in the cold shower again, but his quick grin betrayed him, and he knew he couldn't just go back to being mean now. Instead he pushed away from the wall and stood under the cold spray of water together with Nick. His friend didn't mind the cold spray at all, who chuckled a bit when it hit his head and skin. The sensation was refreshing and although the water was chilly, the nature of the moment yet warmed him.

Troy first made sure his hand was clean, then he hugged him, held him close, to support him, and also to support himself. "We should dream more," he mumbled next to Nick's ear. This made Nick grin even wider. Pleasant tingles shot down his back all over again. "Mm, yeah, I second that." He purred, enjoying the lingering closeness.

Then the other reached one hand down between them again, but just to clean them. He wanted nothing more than to leave the shower and give his body some rest. And, preferably, not let go of Nick... ever again. Of course Nick would have been lying if he said he didn't enjoy Troy's hand on him again - despite it being there with the rather innocent intention of cleaning them both. He just loved his hands on him. Wherever they ended up.

"I dream of some soft towels and a warm blanket," Troy told the younger. "And that the only thing I feel besides the towels and bed sheets is your skin against mine."

Nick smiled at the hinting, acknowledging it with a subtle tilt of his head. And a nod. "Towels, huh? I think we're in luck…" He gave a mischievous flash of his brows, and slowly pulled back from Troy, making his way out of the shower and setting off to retrieve a couple of them. Didn't always have much around, but simple comforts like soft towels were a blessedly available luxury for them.

Troy stared at Nick, a dreamy smile on his lips. His gaze fell on his ass, when the younger left the shower to get the towels. He had never even dared to dream about as much as touching it - naked - but now that Nick turned his back to him, Troy couldn't help it. He wanted to give it a squeeze, at the very least, and he licked and bit his lips, holding back.

After grabbing two towels from nearby, Nick walked back toward the shower. Before handing Troy one of them, he lightly, lovingly, dabbed and dried the wet spots on the elder's skin - even giving some attention to his hair. Troy kept staring at him, tried to meet his eyes, which in turn were focused on his body. "If you'd ask me, you'd never get dressed again," he whispered, realizing too late that he actually spoke out that thought. The younger one just grinned, like always, his lips pulling back into an even more devilish smirk.

After a long moment of this, Nick handed the towel to his friend, before slowly drying himself off as well with his own. As they got to a point beyond dripping water where he stood, he grinned again and gestured with his eyes to the bedroom behind him. "C'mon... the warm blanket's calling for us." He whispered, as he backed into the other room, keeping his playful gaze on Troy.

Troy followed him to the bedroom. He didn't even look where they were going. Nick's expression was far more interesting than their surroundings. If Troy had known the younger was so keen on... _dreaming_ with him, he would have done this much earlier.


End file.
